omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabramelek
Character Synopsis Gabramelek is the leader of Pluto, who intends to destroy god and become supreme. Gabramelek was formally a human who became a Demon with the unique ability to travel to various parallel universes. He is shown to be a calculous, manipulative demon who also is very patient, as he always gets what he wants when he wants it Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Soul Cartel Name: Gabramelek Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of Pluto, Soul Demon/Mein Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create spaces where nobody can enter without Gabramelek's permission, Spatial Manipulation (Can endlessly expand the space within his universe, making it seemingly infinite), Can analyze the power and skills of anyone within his 12 universes , Creation and Black Hole Generation (Using the Particles of his Universe, Gabramelek can create anything. He used the Particle to create a small planet which he then uses as an attack. He then goes on to create an actual Black Hole), Duplication (Can replicate anything he creates, he makes multiple small planets just to show off), Physics Manipulation (Capable of changing the laws of physics within any of his 12 universes), Gravity Manipulation (His control over physics also amplified gravity, completely changing its functionality), Existence Erasure (Seventh Commandment can completely remove anyone from existence that's caught in its path), Time Manipulation (Eighth Commandment grants Gabramelek control over all time, being able to stop, slow, reverse and loop time ), Power Mimicry (Gabramelek can copy anything within his Universe once and only once. His original goal was to copy God's ability to create Life but he decides he'd rather copy Lucifer's power of Armageddon to destroy all things.), Absorption (Absorbed The Big Bang, in addition to other sources of energy within the Universe), Dimensional Travel (His main ability is to travel through universes. Having survived and completed "Hell's Pilgrimage", twice in different bodies as stated by Mephistopheles), Summoning (Can summon his twelve universes), Telekinesis (Lifted with his mind Cha Jin-woo and Oh Min-ha with ease and maintained for some time), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Lesser demons are capable of manipulating souls), Barrier Generation and Power Nullification (Lesser demons can create barriers and prevent people to leave said places despite their powers), Immortality (Type 7, all soul demons are the souls of dead humans), Possession (Soul demons have the natural ability to remove souls from people's bodies and replace them, they can do this infinitely), BFR (Lesser demons can trap people in their traps with their powers), Body Puppetry (Lesser demons can use objects as a conductor and are capable of freely manipulating them) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Created and has power over his main universe and 12 separate universes. Capable of destroying all 12 of his created universes through sacrifice) 'Speed: Immeasurable ' (He is transcendental being, said kind of beings are stated to be living universes. Was capable to move after he destroyed the Tower of Babel which is basically what makes time exist) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown through absorbing a Big Bang, his strength is Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can attack using his 12 parallel universes, plus he can destroy them altogether if he wanted to. Has absorbed the power of The Big Bang, which created numerous universes) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Has the power of 12 universes infused into his being and can easily sacrifice all of them without seemingly being affected) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Able to govern over 12 universes and completely destroy them with ease) 'Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative due to him deceiving and luring Archangel Michael into their fake hideout, Planned to kill God Weaknesses: His powers are limited outside of his own universes. When he uses his time control he cannot use any of his other powers. All soul demons/meins are weak a certain element. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Longinus Spear, Tower of Babel Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Ten Commandments' *'First Commandment - The Barrier: '''It separates the space of Gabramelek's universe and prevents all entry. No one can enter his universe without his permission. *'Second Commandment - The Particle: This ability allows Gabramelek to continuously expand his universe. *'Third Commandment - Analysis: '''Gabramelek analyzes everyone within his universe and knows all their abilities/powers. *'Fourth Commandment - Fusion: 'Using the Particles of his Universe, Gabramelek can create anything. He used the Particle to create a small planet which he then uses as an attack. He then goes on to create an actual Black Hole. *'Fifth Commandment - Duplication: 'Gabramelek can replicate anything he creates. *'Sixth Commandment - Changing the Laws of Physics: 'He controls the laws of physics, to a point where he amplifies gravity. *'Seventh Commandment - Removal: 'This ability allows Gabramelek to wield The Spear of Longinus, a spear so powerful that it annihilates anything it pierces. *'Eight Commandment - Time Control: 'Gabramelek controls Time within his Universe using the Babel tower to record Time. He is able to turn back time the instant he receives fatal damage. *'Ninth Commandment - Parallel Worlds: 'Gabrameleks has the power of 12 Universes. He absorbs one of the Universes which gives him the power of a Big Bang in all of his attacks. *'Tenth Commandment - Copy: '''Gabramelek can copy anything within his Universe once and only once. His original goal was to Copy God's ability to create Life but he decides he'd rather Copy Lucifer's power of Armageddon to destroy all things. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:Internet Category:Soul Cartel Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Spear User Category:Criminals Category:Physics Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Existence Erasers Category:Entropy Users Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2